


to love today(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [47]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by teardropsday, read by me________the only sound to be heard in the depths of the night was the owls and winter wind. kai laid in bed, staring out the window. he couldn't help the smile on his face. for once, things actually went perfect.- - -or the fic in which jay and kai hold hands, and lloyd gets a new brother.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	to love today(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to love today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044957) by [teardropsday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsday/pseuds/teardropsday). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9bsiocp481olwze/to_love_today.mp3/file)


End file.
